


boredom

by mrpascals



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrpascals/pseuds/mrpascals
Summary: You’re quarantined with your boyfriend, Jack Daniels, but you’re bored while he works from home. So you decide to have a bit of fun.
Relationships: Agent Whiskey/Reader, Agent Whiskey/You, Jack Daniels/You, Jack Daniels/reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	boredom

Letting out a deep sigh, you slump on your bed, dropping your phone on the mattress. You’ve been scrolling through Instagram for an hour now, trying to get entertained with something. Anything.

Quarantine is boring. Besides worrying about the world, all you do is lay on the couch or on the bed, looking at your phone or watching TV.

And it’s not like you didn’t try to do something. In the first few days, you’ve cleaned the entire apartment, read a book, watched countless movies on Netflix and painted your nails twice. Now you’re just bored. You can’t get out to work, or to go for a run in the park, or even just walk around the town with your boyfriend.

When all this started, panic set in your mind, but Jack was the only one to make you relax. You were one of those people who wanted to buy large amounts of food to stock for quarantine, but he managed to put some sense into you. He made you open your eyes and realize you were being selfish and stupid.

Jack has been your rock ever since this whole pandemic started. Your anxiety levels went to the roof and, the more you watched the news, the more scared you got. He was the one to calm you down. He was the one who was there for you when your panic attacks started to get regular. He was the one who comforted you and held you until you calmed down. He was also the one who forbid you to watch the news.

He is the best boyfriend you could ever ask, and you’re glad you’re quarantined with him.

But Jack has to work from home now, which, somehow, is even harder than seeing him leave every morning. It’s like, he’s home, he’s there in the next room but you can’t interact with him for a couple of hours. That’s more frustrating than ever. You know he has to work and he’s a very important person at his job and he just can’t not work from home, and you respect that. But having him there without being allowed to talk to him, to look at him, to _touch_ him makes you sigh in frustration.

Your mind flies back to last night, when his face was between your legs and you were squirming under him, grabbing his hair as you came hard on his mouth. You remember how his mustache tickled your inner thighs as he kissed them passionately and start to feel your core burn.

Slipping your hand under your pajama pants, you start touching yourself, reliving the moments of last night.

His rough hands running through your body, his lips all over your neck as he thrusted into you hard. You let out a whimper as you feel yourself get wetter and wetter with just memories. Thinking about how he held you so close as he came, you thought you’d fuse with him; how he made you cum more than once, how good he is with his hands, how his words, as much as obscene they were, made you hot and bothered.

_“You’re gonna cum all over my cock, aren’t you?”_ His words echoed in your mind as you came from your own hand, letting out the tiniest of moans.

Smiling to yourself, you feel better for a moment. But the orgasm high drops fast and you’re bored again. Sighing, you roll your eyes and decide to take a shower, since you haven’t today.

You walk to the bathroom, grabbing fresh new clothes – sweat pants and a tank top – from the closet and a clean towel. Looking yourself at the mirror, you scoff to yourself and shake your head. Your hair is a mess and you feel your face greasy. Despite being three in the afternoon, you’re still on your pajamas, with dirty hair and suddenly feeling gross. It’s been days since you’ve worn makeup – not that it bothers you that much– or a nice outfit. Quarantine has made a mess out of you. And you hate it so much.

Pushing those thoughts away, you strip and turns the shower on, waiting for the hot water to come in. As soon as it does, you’re under it, sighing of relief as the warm water hits your shoulders. You take your time as you wash your hair and condition it, washing your body delicately.

When you step out, you feel like a whole new person. You pat the towel all over your body, drying yourself and grab the moisturizer that Jack loves. Spreading the cream all over your skin, you inhale the vanilla scent from it. Jack had bought you this in one of his work trips. He had said it would make you smell like a candy and when you’d use it he’d eat you up like one.

Which gave you an idea.

After you put on moisturizer, you dry your hair as much as you can with the towel and leave the bathroom, bare naked. You can hear his voice in the other room, his office, and you follow it, a coy smile on your face. The door is ajar and Jack is talking about Statesman goals sales for the month. Carefully, slowly pushing the door open, you thank god he’s using the laptop instead of the desktop computer. He camera won’t film you, as he is sitting on his desk, facing the door.

He doesn’t notice you at first, instead focused on the screen as he talked. But one look up from it was enough.

“It’s important that we–”

He interrupts himself as he takes you in, your body beautifully displayed, just for him. He clears his throat and tries to look back to the screen, but his eyes come back to you quickly.

“It's– It’s important that we reach this– goal,” His voice cracked for a moment and you let you a silent chuckle leaning on the door frame and crossing your arms under your boobs, making them squish together. He looks at you again, and a ghost of a smile appears on his face as he tugs the collar of his shirt. “E-even in times–” He exhales and you know you got him. “Even in times like this, so we won’t regret in the future.”

He looks at you again and shakes his head, his signature smirk on his face.

“I believe that’ll be all,” He wraps up the meeting quickly, clapping his hands. “Thank y'all for coming, if you have any questions, you can email my secretary.”

Jack closes the software quickly, making sure he actually left the meeting and stands up. You swallow hard, your breath getting caught on your throat bas he makes his way to you.

“Now what do you think you doin’, baby girl?” He says in a raspy voice that makes you wet.

You shrug, pouting your lips slightly. “I was bored.”

Jack cups the side of your neck as he kisses you, sweetly at first but getting intense as soon as you press your body against his, lacing your arms around his neck.

“You couldn’t wait for twenty more minutes, moonshine?” He murmurs against your lips, sliding his hands down your sides and cupping your ass with both hands. You moan as he squeezes them hard and lifts you up.

You hug him with your legs as he carries you to your shared bedroom. The bed squeaks as he drops you on it, immediately taking his shirt off. You look at him intensely, as he kneels in front of you. His lips meet your inner thighs and you let out a shaky breath.

“My sweet girl couldn’t wait for me to eat her up like cotton candy, could she?” He says, kissing his way up to your already wet core.

As his tongue finally meet your clit, you let out a long moan, closing your eyes and arching your back. He starts sucking on the sensitive bundle and you breath hard, your moans and whimpers sounding like music to his ear.

“That’s it, baby,” He whispers, looking up at you. “Sing for me.”

Jack inserts two fingers inside you, making you squirm in pleasure. Grabbing his hair, your squeezed your eyes shut as you already feel the familiar sensation burning up on your lower belly.

“Jack–” You whimper, your voice cracking. “Jack, I'm–”

Jack starts to lapping faster at your clit and you swear you see stars with the sensation of his fingers curling inside you.

“Fuck!” You curse loudly as you orgasm, cumming all over his face. He doesn’t stop sucking on your clit and you think your going to pass out with the feeling of his tongue on your very sensitive bundle. “Jack!” You push his head away and he laughs looking up at you. You give him a weary smile and shakes your head, lifting yourself up from the mattress. “Get on top of me.”

He laughs as he starts to undo his pants, your hands quickly helping him to get rid of his pants. You grab his length, pumping him a couple of times as you look up at him. He touches your face, brushing his thumb on your lower lip. His breath hitches as you suck on it, never taking your eyes off him.

“You’re just a dirty little girl, aren’t you?” He says and you nod, smiling.

“Fuck me,” You beg, starting to lay on your back again.

“Gladly,” He groans as he hovers over you, the tip of his cock teasing your entrance.

You whimper, pouting. “Jack,”

“Tell me what you want,”

“I want you to fuck me,” You say, lacing your arms around his neck and pulling him closer. “I want you to fuck me, Jack.”

Jack pushes inside you and you let out a moan, closing your eyes. You fill him stretch you as he sinks deep inside you, grunting.

“Fuck, baby, you feel so good,” He groans as he starts pumping into you, his rhythm slow at first, giving you time to accustom with his length. Then he starts fucking you faster, his mouth going straight to one of your breasts, licking and sucking on the nipple.

You let out a series of curses, digging your nails on his back; he grabs one of your legs and puts it over his shoulder. The position allows him to sink in deeper inside you and you feel him slap his hips against your, grunting like an animal.

“You like that, baby girl?” He groans, looking at you bouncing underneath him.

You nod, a whimpering mess, your body already sweaty again. Your breath gets uneven and you bite your finger, closing your eyes.

“I’m gonna cum,” You whimper, gasping.

Jack nods. “Then cum, sweetheart, you deserve it.”

You clench your walls around him, feeling the third orgasm of the day hitting you harder than the other. It’s always better when he’s inside you.

Jack puts your leg down again, leaning his sweat body against yours, hooking his arms under yours. He buries his face your neck biting the sensitive flesh and making you groan, as you dig your nails on his back again.

“Cum inside me, baby,” You whisper on his ear and he lets out a feral grunt, slapping his hips against yours once more. “Cum for me.”

At these words, he stiffens, his movements becoming sloppy and slower as he cums inside you, like you asked him to. He pants and collapses his body on top of you.

“Oh, baby,” He mumbles, his voice muffled on your neck. “I love you so much.”

Smiling, you exhale a breath, your fingers tangled in his dark hair.

“I love you too, cowboy.”

Jack lets out a chuckle and pulls out of you with a groan, looking at you. His lips meet yours in a gentle, sweet kiss that makes your heart flutter.

“You should get bored more often, sweetheart.” He teases, winking at you. “That was amazing.” You let out a laugh, your chest rumbling under him. “Just seeing your pretty body standing there…” He grunts, closing his eyes in a dramatic way. “Made my cock hard at the spot.”

Shaking your head, you laugh even more, the corners of your eyes crinkling as your smile grows bigger.

“You’re so dirty, baby,” You reply and Jack raises his eyebrow, mocking indignation.

“Oh, _I’m_ dirty?!” He exclaims, making you laugh once more. “Was I the one getting off on my own?”

Your smile falls from your face and you look at him in disbelief. “I was quiet!”

He shakes his head, a teasing smile on his face. “I had to tell’em it was our cat.”

“We don’t have a cat!”

“They don’t know that.”

Feeling your cheeks burn under his stare, you try not to smile. “Sorry.”

Jack kisses you one more time. “Nothing to be sorry for, honey,” He says, peppering you with kisses down your jawline, trailing through your neck and collar bones.

You hum, smiling to yourself as he made his way to the valley of your breasts.

“Jack…” You whisper and he hums softly on your skin. “Round two?”

Jack looks up at you, his expression changing from surprised to amused.

“You really are bored, ain’t ya, sweet girl?”


End file.
